


why were you digging, what did you bury

by ruffboi



Series: ruffboi's Witcher Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU - no witchers, Alternate Universe, Gen, Human Sacrifice, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Ritual Sacrifice, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, the MCD is assumed but not shown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffboi/pseuds/ruffboi
Summary: "You'll be coming with me," his father said, rather abruptly and with no room for argument."I thought no one but the elders and the witch could know where the clearing is," Julian said slowly."This is your duty as my son and heir," his father snapped."Of course, father," Julian replied. "I'll be ready after supper." He wondered, a chill running down his spine, what this duty actually was.———Written for Whumptober 2020
Series: ruffboi's Witcher Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950043
Comments: 23
Kudos: 83





	why were you digging, what did you bury

**Author's Note:**

> written for prompt 09 - “ritual sacrifice”

They needed a way to protect their homes.

That's what it came down to in the end, when they'd met to discuss whether or not to go through with the ritual the elf witch had suggested. They needed to protect their homes and their families, and if there had to be a sacrifice in order for them to do that, then they would have to make that sacrifice.

They could have chosen at random. Had a pool with every useful or potential sacrifice in it and chosen that way. Waited until someone was desperate enough to offer for the sake of their family.

But that was against the whole point of the thing. They were trying their best. They wanted to _protect_.

"It will be me who makes the sacrifice," one of the elders, the one who'd called this council to begin with, stated. "It will be a blow, but we will do whatever we must to make this right. We will do whatever it takes to survive."

And so they went home that night, knowing that in four days time, they would meet in the woods, and there would be a boy with them who did not know what they intended.

* * *

Julian did not know why his father was so distraught when he came home. Father said that the elders had decided to seek the elf witch's help, that there would be a protection spell cast on the land, intended to, if it went as it was promised, protect their homes and fields and people from the monsters that roamed the world. Julian thought that should've been a cause for joy, and relief, if nothing else.

"We will not celebrate until the spell has been cast," his father said sternly when his mother and sisters had tried to cheer and send up prayers of relief to gods they weren't sure listened to them anymore. "Until then we do not know if the spell will be completed, or if it will take. Magic is difficult to control, the elf witch says, and I will not tempt fate over such an important event."

And that made sense, of course. Julian agreed that it made sense. But it wasn't the whole story. He could see it in the set of his father's jaw and the way he wouldn't look at any of them directly.

Later that night, there was screaming and sobbing from his parents' rooms. He raced there, hoping against hope that nothing had attacked his parents in the night, but he was turned away at the door.

"It is not your concern, Julian," his father told him firmly, even as Julian could hear his mother weeping in the chamber beyond. "Go back to bed."

His father closed the door in his face. Julian didn't have any other option, really, but to do as his father said.

* * *

Four days passed in a blur of excitement, at least for his sisters. They planned a feast to have, the day after his father returned with the rest of the elders. They chattered excitedly about maybe even being able to leave the house unaccompanied, once they were safe. Julian didn't bother pointing out that there were other threats than monsters in the world, if they went out alone.

Julian's parents were withdrawn. His mother spoke to no one, and refused to even look at Julian, though she smiled and watched her daughters intently. His father stared at him, but only so long as he wasn't looking. If Julian turned his head, his father looked away.

He knew something was wrong. He just didn't start to realize _what_ until the night of the spell.

The elders were all to meet the elf witch in the woods, in a specific clearing that no one else must know about, and they would cast the protective spell on the land when the moon was at her peak, and then they would return with the sunrise. Julian did not expect his father to approach him before dinner.

"You'll be coming with me," his father said, rather abruptly and with no room for argument.

"I thought no one but the elders and the witch could know where the clearing is," Julian said slowly.

"This is your duty as my son and heir," his father snapped. His temper was frightening, not for its intensity but because it was so unlike the firm but loving figure he'd grown up with. Julian wondered if it wasn't something of the elf witch's doing, to make him act like this.

"Of course, father," Julian replied. "I'll be ready after supper."

Supper was potatoes and slow roasted beef and the last of the cider from last fall. Julian's favorite.

He wondered, a chill running down his spine, what this duty actually _was_. It surely wasn't just the observing of important rituals. He went to change into good warm traveling clothes after they finished eating. He wondered if perhaps he shouldn't just... climb out the window and leave. He'd miss his family, of course, but that seemed like a safer course of action for this particular evening than actually going with his father.

Well, safer for _him_. His family would be in the same danger they were in now, perhaps even greater danger than they'd been before.

Julian left his rooms by the door, and met his father in the entry hall.

His mother still would not look at him. Julian wondered if she already thought of him as dead, if that was how she was justiying her behavior to herself. He wouldn't blame her - watching a ghost walk your halls before their inevitable demise did not sound like a particularly nice proposition.

"Tell us _all about_ the elf witch, Julek!" his sisters pleaded with him as he kissed their hair and pretended that he wasn't saying goodbye.

"Of course I will!" he lied to them. "I'll tell you everything I can, and we'll eat your wonderful feast tomorrow and celebrate our newfound safety!"

Perhaps it was cruel, to promise them things that he knew in his heart would never happen, but it seemed kinder than telling them he wouldn't be coming home.

He waved goodbye and followed his father out to the horses. Followed his father's horse onto the road.

He wanted to ask why. He wanted to know if there had been any other option. If his father had argued against it. If his father had suggested it.

 _It is your duty as my son and heir_ , his father said, and Julian wondered if they'd chosen him because it was his father's duty to save them, regardless of the sacrifice.

He had so many questions.

They did not speak the whole way there.

* * *

It was the middle of the night by the time they reached the clearing by way of carefully trodden deer paths. The other elders were all there. Not a single one looked at him. He didn't try to make them. Two of them were digging a trench in the center of the clearing. Julian didn't think too closely on that trench.

The elf witch arrived last, just before the moon was at her peak.

"You've brought everything? Prepared it all as I instructed?"

The elders produced ingredients and items from their packs, laid them in front of her. She nodded solemnly as she inspected them. Herbs, mostly, loose and in little sachets. Some pieces of jewelry, silver and shining in the moonlight.

"Good," she said. "And the sacrifice?"

The elders all shuffled awkwardly, glancing at Julian and his father. One coughed.

Julian stepped forward. "I'm here."

There was something soft in the elf witch's eyes when she looked at him. Something sad and soft and maybe even a bit wistful.

"Have they told you your purpose?" she asked softly, her voice lilting like chiming bells, like a brook over smooth stones.

"No," Julian admitted. "But I worked it out anyway. I'm here to help protect all of the people under my father's care. Which is all the elders and their people, too." He swallowed hard, his fists balled at his sides and and his chin lifted defiantly. He'd planned to propose to Sofia the blacksmith's daughter in the fall. She was organized and empathetic and kind, and she had the most lovely smile that he thought he could fall in love with properly with time. He was eighteen years old and he had _so many plans_.

"I won't be going back with them when it's done," he finished quietly. "No one can know where the spell is cast but the elders and you, because I'm not leaving."

"That's right," the elf witch said, and caressed his cheek softly. "You are a brave thing, to face such a fate with your head high."

"It's my duty," he said, only a little bitter, because he knew it was true. "As my father's son and heir. They're my people to protect, too."

"So it is," she said, then stepped back. "Very well. Let me prepare. Form a ring around the clearing, just far enough your fingertips will not touch if you extend your arms to the sides."

Julian didn't move when the Elders did. He knew he wasn't meant to be part of the circle.

The elf witch burned some of the herbs, murmured in her language. Smudged the ashes across his cheekbones, down his chin, chanting all the while. His boots were removed and silver bangles were clasped around his ankles, his wrists. A thin circlet was placed on his head.

She stopped chanting, and led him to the trench-- to the _grave_ that lay open for him. He stepped down into it, steadied by the witch's hand as she crouched next to the edge.

Julian's breath caught in his throat as it really, properly sank in what was about to happen. He looked up at the elf witch, and she tilted her head slightly, silently asking for him to voice the words caught in his throat.

"Will it really work?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Perhaps not the way they expect, but yes, your sacrifice will protect this land."

"Oh," he said, nodding to himself. "Good."

She reached out to place her fingertips on his forehead, and he whimpered despite himself.

"Please," he begged. "I... will it hurt?"

Her eyes were sad and kind, and she smiled at him as if in that moment she loved him. Maybe she did. Maybe Julian loved her a little, too, for that kindness.

"It will be like falling asleep," she promised, and reached out.

"Thank you," he whispered as her fingers touched his skin, and darkness opened its arms to welcome him.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [bygodstillam](http://bygodstillam.tumblr.com)  
> discord: ruffboi#9097
> 
> There is a possibility that some of this will end up being repurposed for a longer fic I have in the works, but I am making no promises on ever finishing it, unfortunately. If I do, I’ll put this in a series with it. :)


End file.
